


The Shape of Trees

by JulianDevorak



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianDevorak/pseuds/JulianDevorak
Summary: ((I have yet to see the shape of water the title is just a joke, AU wherein reader is a human and Tuls is a shy incubus who she summons on accident.))





	The Shape of Trees

You did everything correctly. You drew the circle in salt, lit the sage, spoke the words. The spell was done perfectly. But he was not what you expected to summon. You needed protection. The kind of protection that only a demon could provide, a warrior from a different realm of existence. You were picturing curved ram horns and a spaded tail and cloven hooves. Intimidating, made of fire and rage. But instead you got this.. Plant. He was big, sure. His body seemed solid as a tree yet at the same time as delicate as a leaf or a flower petal. His eyes glowed a calming teal but they seemed more sad and dejected than angry and strong.

“Why did you bring me here?” He asked. His voice was like the deep groaning sound of ancient trees swaying in the wind.

You stood before him, trying to make yourself look as tall as possible but still coming to below his shoulders.

“I called you here to protect me. But you don’t seem very fierce.” He grunted softly and sat down, the weight of him as he plopped on the ground rattling your apartment a bit. You stumbled slightly and stared at him as he hugged his knees to his chest. You sighed and sat down on the edge of your bed.

“So.. Basically.. If any spirit tries to hurt me.. Just beat them up I guess. Can you do that?” He didn’t respond, but his glowing eyes did not leave your face.

“What should I call you?” You asked after a long and awkward pause.

“..Tuls Tenebrose.” He said slowly.

“I’m (y/n).” You said, walking closer to him. You reached out slowly towards him and he began to reel away a bit. You took his cheeks in your hands, rubbing your fingers gently over his skin. He seemed to clench his teeth slightly and you leaned closer to him. His skin felt soft and smooth like the bark of a birch tree and his scent was like the fertile earth, like flowers, like petrichor and forest and as you inhaled you closed your eyes and pleasant memories of time spent in nature played in your mind. You were startled from your trance when a pair of large, rough hands grasped yours and pulled them away from his face.

“Don’t.” He said. When you opened your eyes you noticed he looked a bit dishelved. Panting just slightly.

“Do you not like to be touched?” You asked

He gripped your hands a bit more tightly. You thought about how he could crush every bone in your hands so easily. You felt as fragile as a butterfly compared to him, and that made you feel safe.

“You don’t know what I am.” Tuls said sadly, releasing your hands.

“I assume you’re a demon. Thats why I summoned you. I wanted a demon and I got one.” You said.

“I am an incubus.” Tuls said with shame in his voice.

You couldn’t picture him being sexual in any sense, not with those sad eyes.

“..Oh. Not what I.. Expected but I guess it doesn’t really matter. Don’t look so down!” You smiled at him. He did not return it.

“I’m going to shower. Do you need anything? Do you eat at all?”

Tuls stood and slowly walked to the chair by your window, overwhelming it with his large size.

“Sunlight and water.”

Just like a normal houseplant.

“Okay. I suppose you can just stay by the window then. That window gets really good light during the day. And I’ll bring you a bucket of water when I’m done in the shower. I think my cups are all too small..”

Tuls seemed to be ignoring you at this point. Or perhaps he was lost in thought.

 

You sighed and went to take your shower.

_“Plants like being spoken to and they like listening to music as well..”_ You thought as you showered.  _“So perhaps doing those things for him will make him stronger, like it would if he was just a normal plant.”_  You couldn’t stop thinking about what he is, however. An incubus.

_“Well.. If there is one thing all plants need besides sunshine and water, its love.”_  You thought  _“And he is an incubus.. I wonder if er.. ‘Love’ would make him more powerful too..”_  You felt a tightening in your lower belly at the thought. You were curious. And the curiosity and allure of having sex with a demon was making your knees feel weak.

_“I’m going to try it. I might as well.”_  You turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. You began to reach for your towel but stopped. There isn’t a point, its going to come off anyway.

You walked back to your bedroom completely naked.

“Tuls.” You said, he sniffed the air slightly and turned to you.

“You’re aroused.” He said sharply.

“I think.. In addition to water and sunshine.. And since you’re an incubus and everything. Maybe it would benefit you if we were.. Sexual partners as well.” You said shyly. Before you could finish Tuls stood and walked over to you, his movements much faster than earlier. Tendrils protruded from his body, vines that wrapped around your body. Around your neck, between your breasts and one around each ankle, forcing your legs apart as he suspended you in the air. You gasped and grasped the vine around your neck. His eyes were glowing, sharp teeth barred. This is the demon you were expecting to summon.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, little human.” He said, practically hissing.

“I do, though!” You sputtered

“I’m - I want-” Tuls suddenly forced you onto your knees before him. A protrusion between his legs had recently blossomed forward, phallic in shape, plant-like and pink.

“Suck.” He demanded, reaching his hand down to cup your chin. You opened your mouth and tentatively licked the tip of the strange alien phallus before you. To your pleasant surprise however it tasted quite good. The taste was sweet and floral like rose water or jasmine tea, and you quickly took the head into your mouth to enjoy more of the delicious taste. He groaned deeply and two translucent flaps on either side of his cock opened and began to vibrate. It was bizarre and creepy and the strangeness and borderline disgusting nature of it aroused you all the more. You slid even more of him into your mouth as one of his vines roughly plunged into your cunt. Your eyes widened and you gasped, Tuls took your head in his hands, grabbing fistfuls of your hair and forcing you to take him deeper into your mouth, then back out with a wet 'pop!’ And then back again to the back of your throat. Your eyes teared up as he climaxed, filling your mouth with a sickeningly sweet syrupy substance. You swallowed as much of it as you could. Within moments of swallowing the substance you began to feel strange. A warmth spread down your throat and into your belly, blossoming to your breasts which began to feel so sensitive that the air brushing past your nipples alone was enough to make you arch your back in pleasure. As the warmth spread to your groin you felt that you would cum if he so much as brushed a finger across your clit once, you clenched tightly around the vine that had penetrated you and cried out in pleasure at the intense sensation of every nerve inside of you coming alive, tingling and pulsating. The vines released you, the penetrative one sliding out of you. You yelped as the vine slithered away, leaving a small puddle on the floor beneath you. You were panting and on the edge of an orgasm already. Sweating, eyes half-lidded. You had never been so absolutely desperate for sex in your life.

“Please-” you began. Tuls lifted you up with his huge hands, gently tossing you onto your bed and crawling on top of you.

Tuls grabbed your thighs with his vines, forcing your legs as wide apart as they would go without hurting you. He spread your pussy lips with one hand and used the other the guide his cock inside of you. You groaned loudly as you climaxed already just from the full feeling of him stretching you out.

Tuls growled as he filled you all the way, the tip of his cock kissing your cervix. His hands roamed your body, grabbing your breasts and pinching your nipples, making you cum once again. You hardly registered that the sounds you were making were coming from you at all. They were visceral, gluttural noises that formed a lewd duet with the growls and hisses coming from Tuls. He pulled out and thrust back in roughly, grabbing your hips with his massive hands and digging his claws into you hard enough to draw blood. His cock began to vibrate again inside of you, making you orgasm once more. You couldn’t keep track of how many times now. You were practically screaming at the mixed feelings of his girth stretching you, vibrating within you, the pleasure he was giving you but also the pain of his claws and the way he met your womb with every thrust. Your eyes were tearing up as suddenly he pulled out, immediately cumming warm, sticky, sweet smelling sap all over your stomach and breasts. He released you from his vines and cradled you in his arms, nuzzling against your neck and cheek.

“ _Beautiful.. Pretty (y/n).._ ” He mumbled affectionately as he licked you from your shoulder to your cheek.

It took you a while to regain your senses enough to speak.

“I like you a lot Tuls. I think we’ll be.. Really close.. Friends.”


End file.
